


MYOC: Family

by escherlat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat
Summary: Some ten years after the events of Make Your Own Choice, Max faces another choice. What do life and death and family mean to a person who has lived endless lives?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	MYOC: Family

The scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and fresh hot bread wafted from the house filling the yard and drawing them onward. “Shit! But they know how to make a girl hungry,” Chloe said as she set her foot upon the path swept clear of snow.

“Chloe,” Max exclaimed, “Language!”

“It’s ok, mom,” Nebula said as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Wearing cold weather clothes was always fun to hide in. “River has said worse.”

“That’s not the point,” Max said with exasperation while River stuck her tongue out at her sister. Chloe, meanwhile laughed and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

“Does everyone have their gifts,” Max asked.

“Yes, mom,” River said testily.

“I checked five times before we left that we all had our gifts,” Nebula said matter-of-factly. Max beamed at her daughter.

“I still don’t understand why we have to walk to the door and ring the bell,” River said as she kicked a bit of snow off the walk. “It’s much quicker just to pop into the living room.”

“Because it’s impolite to suddenly appear in someone else’s house without invitation,” Chloe said as she steered her daughter back onto the path.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled. “What did you do,” Chloe asked suspiciously. That only made the girls giggle more.

The appearance of the yard and house distracted Max. Although covered with a thick blanket of snow, the bushes hadn’t been trimmed for a while. Instead of steps, a ramp lead up to the porch. The porch railing had popped off the supports, and one of the window screens was torn. Other signs of disrepair and neglect were evident throughout the yard.

_Look at how you failed your friend._

The words didn’t carry the same bite they used to, but they still hurt. Eleven years had reduced their sting, but not removed their power. Not totally. Max looked at her wife and children.

_They love me, despite my failures. Or even, because of them._

_I am valuable._

Nebula took Max’s hand in hers. “I love you momma.” The twin always seemed to know when her mother struggled with something.

Then they were stomping on the porch, knocking the snow from their shoes. One of the girls pressed the door bell. Each of them carried a bag with gifts for the household and those who would come later.

The chime sounded in the depths of the house followed immediately by running feet. No longer the small, quick pace of a child, these were the stride of a young adult. The door opened and a smart looking young man looked at them with a broad smile on his face.

His short blue hair was neatly combed and parted to the side. He wore a very garish sweater with greens and reds and golds that defied the imagination. And the eyes. Max found she couldn’t look at the sweater without her head hurting. At least his pants were normal blue jeans.

“Dad,” he called over his shoulder, “They’re here!” His bright eyes returned to them and he waved River and Nebula inside. Which he didn’t need to, because they had already ducked under his arms with a giggle and tore off through the house.

“Damn, looks like you won the ugly sweater contest. It’s been a while,” Chloe said as she stepped forward. “You’re getting tall… Neo”

“Thanks,” he said with his bright smile.

“I never did ask why you chose that name. Is it because of the Matrix?”

His face immediately fell. “Everyone thinks that,” he grumbled.

“Neo, as in new, or revived,” Max offered. The glow returned to him as he fixed his eyes on her.

“That’s right!”

“Well, it suits you,” Chloe said.

“Thanks,” he said and waved her in. Chloe and the girls moved past him into the house.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Neo,” Max said, followed immediately by a loud “oof” as he hugged her the same way he did every time she visited. Only this time, it was more like he clung to her. And did she imagine it, or did he tremble?

“Where have you been,” he whispered. “Mother needed you. We… I needed you.”

He pushed away from her, sadness tinging the edge of his smile.

A knot formed in Max’s stomach as his words sank in. Worthless. She should have been here months ago! “I… I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I know… I… I’m here now.”

He accepted her broken apology without complaint. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said. And she saw just how much he had matured since the last time she saw him. A maturity forced upon him by circumstance.

“How old are you now?”

“Sixteen.” His smile had returned. And she used it to cast aside her torment. Max held out an arm which he took then properly escorted her into the house.

Lewis was just inside and he relieved Max and Chloe of their gift bags. “So good you could make it,” he said after giving each a quick hug.

“How’s Kate,” Max asked, a worried tone in her voice.

“She’s doing well. You’ll see her today.”

Her hands fiddled with the zipper on her hoodie. “If she needs help… I’d like to give it.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. I’ll let her know that.” He turned his attention to Neo. “Take these to the tree please.” Neo nodded and raced off with the bags.

The sound of laughter and mischief came from the back of the house. “I better go check on the munchkins,” Chloe said as she hung her jacket on the hook. She disappeared down the hall.

“He’s very handsome,” Max said as she watched Neo disappear.

“Thank you. Make sure you tell him that. It will mean a lot coming from you.” He paused and shot her a look. “Honestly, I’m not sure how well I’m doing with him. The number of times I screw up and use his old name…”

Max laid her hand on his arm. “Lewis,” she said warmly, “you’re trying. That goes much further than you realize.”

He gave her a weak smile. “What can I get for you? Hot chocolate? Warm bread?”

“A slice of warm bread would be so good right now! But I can get it. Let me help you, please?”

He nodded and they went to the kitchen. Baked goods and more were spread upon cooling racks. Dirty dishes piled high in the sink and the smell of cooking food wafted from the oven. Without a word, Max hung her hoodie on the back of a chair and dove into the dirty dishes.

Laughter from Chloe and the girls echoed through the house, accompanied by running feet. Occasionally she heard Neo’s laugh, which warmed her heart now as it did so many years ago when she first heard it in the cafe in Arcadia Bay.

“Why’s Neo dressed… with that sweater?”

Lewis chuckled as he put more cookies on a cooling rack. “His girlfriend is coming over.”

“Girlfriend!”

“Yep. She knew him from before. She’s been really supportive through everything. And from what he says, they have some thing going on with ugly clothes right now.”

This time she chose not to ignore what she heard in his voice. Quickly drying her hands on the towel, she turned to face him. “I’m really sorry about everything.”

“Thanks,” he whispered. “These last two years have been so hard. And to have it topped off with-”

The doorbell ringing cut off anything else he might say. Neo rushed to the door, pausing to smooth out his clothes and glance in the nearby mirror. With squared shoulders he opened the door.

“Merry day before Christmas,” rang out William’s and Ryan’s voices.

Neo hid his disappointment well as the two men grabbed him in a big hug. When they let him go, he stepped back and smoothed his clothes again. Then he held out his hand and shook each. “Papa Price,” he said, “Papa Caulfield.”

“And what about us,” came Joyce’s cry from behind them.

“You too, Mama Joyce and Mama Nessa,” Neo said and waved all of them in.

“My goodness you’re getting tall,” Joyce said as she brushed by. Both women gave him a quick hug before doffing their coats.

“And so handsome,” Vanessa added.

Neo practically grew another inch at the praise. “Thank you, Mama Nessa,” he said.

“We’re still on for ice fishing this weekend, right,” William asked as he hung up his coat.

Neo retrieved the gift bags from each adult as they took off their coats. “Yes, Papa,” he said, then paused. “Is it… ok if I bring a friend?”

“A friend,” Ryan asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “A special friend maybe? What’s her name?”

“Célia-“ Neo said, then cut himself off as his cheeks flared a bright red. His eyes looked down and he said, “Dad told you…?”

“No, son,” William said with a glance at Ryan. “Your dad hasn’t told us anything. It’s more about how you asked, and the fact you’re obviously expecting someone who isn’t us.”

“Oh.”

Joyce and Vanessa chuckled then came into the kitchen. “Lewis,” Joyce said with her kitchen voice. “You go take care of Kate. We’ll finish preparations in here.”

“But-“ Lewis began, but Vanessa cut him off.

“No buts,” she said warmly. “We’ve done this many times.” After a pause, Lewis nodded then disappeared.

“Max, honey,” Vanessa said as she came over. “It’s great to see you.”

“Me too,” Joyce said. The two gave Max warm hugs, then set about finishing preparations for the dinner later in the day. Max brought cups of hot cocoa to her wife and children, then settled onto the couch, her feet tucked underneath her.

Around her, the house whirled with a special kind of chaos. Nebula and River played with Timothy, Kate and Lewis’ youngest child. Ryan and William split their time between helping in the kitchen, and talking sports and fishing with Neo. Max enjoyed all of it. With her eyes closed of course, because with all the people present it was the only way to keep her anxiety at bay.

That was something she appreciated about her family and close friends. They didn’t see her idiosyncrasies and try to change her. They accepted her the way she was.

The doorbell rang once more and an expectancy fell upon the chaos. Everyone knew who it was. Max opened her eyes and looked at Neo. His eyes were wide as he realized everyone knew too. She set her cup on the coffee table, disentangled herself from the couch, and went to his side.

“Would you like me to get the door,” she asked warmly.

He licked his lips and shook his head. “No,” he said in dry, hoarse voice. “I can get it.”

“Let me come with you then.” He looked about to refuse when she leaned close and said, “for support, my handsome young man. Dates are tough enough. Bringing her into our chaos is especially hard. Let’s give her a warm welcome.”

“Ok, Aunt Max,” he said with a gulp. She took his hand and they stood. Ryan and William had huge smiles on their faces. “And no embarrassing him,” she said sternly to them with a shake of her finger.

“Who? Us?” her father protested, fingers on his chest.

The doorbell rang again and Neo went pale. Max placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the door. “You’ll do just fine,” she whispered. She stopped him at the door and turned him to face her.

“How long have you known her,” she asked as she straightened his sweater.

“Three years now.”

“And have you done things with her before? Perhaps gone on dates?” She smoothed the wrinkles from his sweater.

“We’e been dating for four months now.”

“And have your parent met her?”

“Yes.”

“So it sounds,” she said as she gave him one last examination, “that you are all prepared. This is another fun time with Célia, surrounded by people that will support you. Yes, with some teasing.”

He was ready. But she wasn’t. It was hard to think of Neo being old enough to date. Harder to think, too, that Kate should be here, not her. But life has a way of sneaking up on you and changing things even when you’re paying attention.

“She knows your whole family is here, right?” she asked as she looked up at him. Her eyes were a little misty.

“Yes.” His voice had returned to its normal tone.

“Then remember that she likes you as you are. Treat her the same way you would at school or anywhere else. You’ll be fine, and we’re here to support you.”

“And embarrass me.”

“Families tend to do that. They will tease you and joke with you. This group though,” she looked at all of them fondly, “This group will support you no matter what.”

“I know, Aunt Max.”

She tugged the hem of his sweater once more time, then leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “For luck,” she whispered. And tried hard to ignore the open pit inside her. _Kate should be here with him._ She was a poor substitute. _Stop that!_

“Now then…” Max turned and placed her hand on the door handle, then let go. “You should be the one to open the door.” She stepped back and let Neo take her place.

He took a couple deep breaths and flashed a smile at Max. Then, with a smile that could light up the world, he opened the door.

Outside stood a girl about Max’s height, wearing a long heavy coat. Her dark hair was cut short, but still long enough for its curls to show against her light brown skin. A pack was slung over one shoulder and her other hand clasped the handles of a gift bag. She flashed her brilliant green eyes at Max, then to Neo. The smile that spread across her face matched Neo’s. Her eyes flicked away from his, then back.

After several seconds of the two standing and looking at each other, Max spoke up. “Won’t you come in,” she said. Both of the teens shook themselves like waking from a dream and Neo stepped aside.

Through the light snowfall outside, Max saw a man standing by a car. She waved at him as Célia came inside. He returned the wave, then got into the car.

“I’m glad you could come, Célia,” Neo said in a shaking, high-pitched voice. Max closed the door, locking the familial energy in the house. “This is my Aunt Max.”

Célia looked at Max, smiled, and said, “Hi, I’m Célia. Neo has told me a lot about you! I’m so glad to finally meet you!”

_Probably about how much of a fuck-up I am… Not visiting Kate when I should._

“Oh!” Heat rose in Max’s cheeks at Célia’s words. “It’s great to meet you, Célia. Welcome to the chaos.”

Célia laughed at that, then leaned in and gave Max a quick hug. “You should see my house,” she said. “A latino family gathering is huge. I’m glad to come over here and escape that. This is small by comparison.” Max raised her eyebrows at that and tried not to imagine a larger gathering in the house.

Neo took the gift bag and pack from Célia and said, “I’ll put these in the room.” Then he hesitated. It was clear he didn’t want to leave Célia’s side.

“Tell me which room,” Max said as she took the items from him.

He cleared his throat and said, “Mine.”

“Ok.” She gave them both a smile, said, “Welcome to the family, Célia,” then wandered toward Neo’s room.

The room had changed a lot since that time eleven years ago when she’d had the shared vision with he and his mom. Gone were the toys and books and other things that belonged to a child. Now the walls were covered with bands she didn’t know, and pictures of men and women she didn’t know. Though she suspected Chloe would know all of them.

She set the bags on the bed, then seated herself next to them. _So much has changed… yet life is still the same._ How long before her own girls were bringing home dates? Another five years, maybe? And then?

Time was meaningless to her. Had been meaningless for years now. But that wasn’t true for everyone else. She looked at the posters on the walls and tried to imagine the transition and transformation Kate’s oldest had experienced in the last few years. _Does Neo know how lucky he is to have such supporting parents?_

_No. Not just supporting parents. A family who chose him as he is._

Memories of disputes she’d had as a teen with her parents arose in her mind. It was strange to know that the parents here, weren’t her actual parents. These seemed more open minded and willing to accept difference in opinions than what she recalled as a teen. She shook her head to rid it of the reflection and returned her attention to Neo’s room.

There were still little bits of his previous life here and there. The drawing he made of Max and Chloe from his mom’s book hung next to a poster of some metal band Max didn’t know. Nail polish and some makeup sat on top of the dresser. And a few dresses peeked from the closet. _No. Not previous life. It’s dangerous to think that way. Neo is Neo. He is who and what he wants to be. If he wants to wear nail polish, or even a dress sometimes, that’s who he is._

Of course she would think the wrong things. Everything she did was wrong!

_No. That’s not true._

Then why have you stayed away from Kate?

With a sigh, and a tight throat, she rose and returned to the chaos.

Célia and Neo sat next to each other on the couch. She wore a gaudy top, festooned with gold sequins, blue and red swirls against a black background, and black jeans. Nebula and River were currently fascinated with her and were bombarding her with questions.

“What does your family eat for Christmas?”

“How many people are in your family?”

“Do you like dogs? What about cats? Have you ever seen a chaos cat?”

“They’re much better than VoidHounds. Those are way too noisy!”

“What about a meteor shower? Do you…”

The questions came on and on and Célia did her best to answer them. Even the ones that referenced things she couldn’t possibly know. Max made a mental note to remind her girls not to talk about things from other planets and galaxies.

“Ok, girls,” Chloe said. “Let’s give the lovebirds time to enjoy each other. Get your coats on. We’re going sledding!”

“Yay! What about Timothy,” both girls said at once.

“He can come too. As long as his mom or dad say it’s ok.”

“I’ll go ask them,” River said then disappeared. Literally.

There was a slight gasp from Célia. “D-did your cousin…”

“Yeah, you get used to that after a while,” Neo said matter-of-factly.

The blood had drained from Célia’s face and she looked wide-eyed at her boyfriend. Max added to her mental notes to speak to River about teleporting with company around. Chloe meanwhile facepalmed. “Sorry about that,” she said. “She’s a bit of a handful.”

“Can I see the design on your nails,” Neo asked Célia. “I’d like to compare against mine.”

Célia smiled at him and held out her hands, fingers splayed. Neo did the same with his. He glanced between them and complimented Célia’s artwork. “I’ve thought of getting stick-ons,” he said. “I can’t get my lines right.”

Célia laughed pleasantly. “Well, if you want,” she said with a smile. “I can do your nails for you.”

“Would you?”

Their conversation was interrupted by River popping back into the room with a huge smile. “His parents said yes,” she announced triumphantly.

“Hey kiddo,” Chloe said, “come over here for a moment.” She beckoned River to the far corner of the room.”

“Célia,” Joyce called from the kitchen, “would you mind helping us for a moment, dear?”

“Sure,” she said and stood up. Neo rose with her, looking awkward suddenly.

“Well, both of you, I guess,” Joyce said, “the more hands, the quicker this will go.”

“This is such a wonderful party,” Célia said as they walked toward the kitchen. “Twenty minutes in and no one has asked me when I’m gonna get married.”

“Is that common in your family,” Vanessa asked.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe,” Célia said as she pushed up her sleeves. “My family doesn’t know boundaries. Por ejemplo mi mamá is always asking my older brothers and sisters for grandkids. It’s such a relief to be here and not be asked those questions.”

“We may as well make ourselves useful, too,” Ryan said. A moment later, he and William had disappeared talking about different household projects Lewis had on his list. Max knew that at least one weekend a month, William or Ryan could be found here helping the family. Joyce and Vanessa joined as often as they could, too.

Which is more than she did.

River trudged back to the room with a pout on her face and shoulders slumped. She went up to Célia and tugged her blouse a few times. “Sorry about that,” she said in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to scare you or surprise you.”

Célia sputtered out an acceptance of the apology, clearly not sure what she was supposed to say. Neo looked at his cousin fondly, then moved to help his girlfriend with some task.

Through it all, Max stood at the entry to the great room. The energy of the house was overwhelming and she both loved and dreaded it. And then the room was empty. Neo, Célia, Joyce, and Vanessa were in the kitchen area, Ryan and William were elsewhere, while Chloe and the kids went outside.

She was alone in the midst of the crowd, like always. To keep her mind off what she couldn’t see, she began putting things away. River and Nebula had Timothy’s toys all over the room. Crayons, markers, and coloring books were piled on one end of the couch. It brought her a degree of comfort to put each item in its place.

Pictures of the family through the years were placed around the room. She tried not to look at them, but did so anyway. It warmed her heart to see the recent pictures with Neo placed as prominently as the photos from when he was younger. But the pictures with Kate took away that warmth and she soon found herself in the kitchen far away from them.

But the kitchen was Kate’s special place. Her very essence was here in the way it was arranged, in the small decorations throughout, in the little house plants. When she was stressed, needed to think, or wanted to express creativity, Kate often baked. Many memories of her doing that over the years flooded Max’s mind.

Neo and Célia were working together on some food tray and that was a beautiful sight. The way Célia looked up at Neo with her smile and the sparkle in her eyes reminded her of doing that with Chloe eleven years earlier.

_Fuck that! I look at her that way now!_

Neo and Célia joked with each other as they prepared a cheese and vegetable tray. They worked well together, slicing the items and arranging them on the tray. It was clear they both liked each other, but they didn’t act the way society expected of a teenage boyfriend and girlfriend.

No stolen kisses. No “accidental” touching. No obvious flirtation. Yet it was obvious the two enjoyed each others company and conversation. They helped each other with the project. They were kind and considerate of each other.

Max was very familiar with that notion. All her life she’d felt apart from society. Different, and not in a welcome way. And then her powers manifested and driven that wedge deeper. She was glad in this final reality that Neo had a safe place, where he could experiment and freely express himself in a way she had felt unable to at that age.

Only for her to fuck it up.

_Coffee! We’re low on coffee._

She quickly had the percolator brewing a fresh pot, then turned to look out the window.

_Eleven years… and I can’t even come the last few months…_

“Look who’s come to join us,” Lewis announced behind her. Max turned and her hands curled on the counter.

Kate beamed a smile from her wheelchair. She wore a simple shirt and pants set in festive colors. A blue cap covered her head and warm, fuzzy slippers were on her feet. The others walked over to greet her, but Max held back. Neo also stayed back, an unreadable look on his face. Célia slipped her arm around his waist and whispered something in his ear. He shot a few glances at Max.

“Max?” Kate’s weak voice pierced her mind and drew her attention. The smile Kate gave her was as brilliant as any. “It’s so good of you to come-“ A coughing fit cut her off and Max tried her hardest not to look away.

“Roll with me please,” Kate said to her when the fit passed.

“S-sure,” she replied nervously and walked to her. “Where do you want to go?”

“Take me to the backyard. I haven’t see it with the snowfall.”

“Dear? Do you think you should,” Lewis asked worriedly.

Kate smiled up at him and patted his hand. “We’ll be fine. Just put something warm on me.”

After a moment, he nodded and looked at Max. “Her boots are near the door, and I’ll grab a blanket for her.”

Max brought the boots over and knelt to put them on. Kate wore fuzzy pink socks with little bunnies on them. “A gift from Neo,” Kate whispered.

The others had returned to the kitchen, which no longer held conversation. Only the clink and clank of cooking echoed from that area.

“They’re cute,” Max said without looking up. She tried not to think about how it wasn’t that long ago she’d helped her children dress like this. And now she was helping a grown friend. Her dearest friend next to Chloe.

“Let me get my coat,” Max said when she finished with the boots. She fished her coat and gloves from the pile near the door and put them on. Lewis had wrapped a thick pink blanket around Kate and replaced the cap with a fuzzy equivalent.

Max grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and rotated it. It was lighter than she expected and something sank inside her. In silence she wheeled them to the backdoor which Lewis had opened. “Not too long, please,” he whispered as they went by.

“We’ll be as long as we need,” Kate said. “I haven’t seen my sister in ages and there’s so much we need to share.”

Then they were outside on the snow covered deck. A ramp now ran down the side into the yard and it looked like there was a firm walkway at the bottom under the snow. “Take me out to my plants, please,” Kate said.

_Her voice is so weak and lifeless. Just like me._

With great care, Max walked them down the ramp. Sure enough, a wooden walkway was at the bottom covered in snow. She followed it through the yard to where the bushes were thickest. “Stop here please,” Kate said. Max locked the wheels and looked around.

In the distance she heard the whoops and laughter of children playing. _Probably Chloe and the kids._ A soft white blanket coated the bushes around them, bringing a peacefulness to the air. Trees towered above, blocking the view of the neighbors. The tension she’d felt in the house drained away as she let her mind wander among them.

“What’s bothering you, Max,” Kate asked. Her weak voice seemed so loud in the still air that Max jumped a little.

“What? Why do you think something’s bothering me?”

Kate craned her head around to look at her with one eye. “Don’t start lying to me now. It’s been months since you came to visit, and although we talk almost every day, you’re so far away from me.”

Max hung her head as Kate’s words hit home. Nearby were a few chairs around a table. She retrieved one, dusted off the snow and placed it close to Kate’s wheelchair. When she sat herself in it, Kate smiled. “There’s my beautiful sister!” Her gloved hand reached out and took one of Max’s. “Now, tell your big sister what’s wrong.” Max did her hardest not to pull away.

“Big sister,” Max laughed, without feeling it. “By what? 9 days!”

Kate shrugged and smiled. “I take what I can get.” Another coughing fit took her then and Max couldn’t keep back the gnawing inside her the fit caused. From the folds of the blanket, Kate produced a plastic bag which she spit into. With a corner of the blanket, Max tenderly wiped the pink liquid from Kate’s chin.

“Shouldn’t we be talking about you,” she asked as she sat back.

Kate’s piercing gaze held her in place. “Ok. I understand you’re responsible for the gathering. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Max mumbled. “It was only a suggestion. Chloe did all the work.”

“Well, thank you for suggesting it to her.” Kate squeezed her hand. Her grip was remarkably strong.

“But I wonder… you stay away for months, only to show up when there are a lot of people around. A crowd you can get lost in, be overlooked in. What’s eating away at my sister that she can only visit when a crowd is around?”

_Damn you, Kate! You aren’t supposed to know me that well!_

Again, Max hung her head. The snow near her feet was scuffed into small piles. Underneath the wood was wet and bright red. “I’m scared,” she whispered. _Please don’t let her hear!_

But of course Kate heard. That’s why Kate brought her out here. “What are you scared of?” When Max didn’t answer, Kate leaned back and studied her. “I know it’s not me that scares you,” she breathed after a time. “But it’s something about me. Is it the fact that I’m dying?”

Max nodded and looked up at her friend, her sister. It was hard to see her in the bright light that blurred everything.

“Why does my dying frighten you?”

“How old do I look to you?”

Kate frowned and studied her friend. “Early twenties maybe, why?”

“My power manifested when I was eighteen,” Max said and tilted her head to look at the trees high above; it was easier that way. “When that happened, I stopped aging. And I no longer became sick. Other… things abut me changed.

“In the endless cycles I lived, I never aged. I witnessed a lot of death, both of strangers and those I love. It never got easier, only harder. And now… now I am something not quite human. Things like food and sleep aren’t needed, though I still partake in them. I always expected to outlive my parents, even before these changes. Now…”

A silence settled upon them that stifled even the distant sounds of joy. Into it their breath bloomed small clouds that glistened in the filtered light. “You’re scared of outliving everyone and being alone.” The way Kate said that made it more real and Max closed her eyes.

“Have you talked to Chloe about this?”

Max shook her head. “I… I’ve tried,” she choked, “but the words won’t come! I thought I could put it off…”

“And then I was diagnosed and it forced you to face it.”

Max nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “And I didn’t want to visit, because I love you so much Kate, that I can’t stand the thought of you being in pain! Of losing you so soon. Of your family being without you. It would be too much and I was scared that I’d break my vow and ‘fix’ you without your permission. No matter the cost.”

Trembling fingers brushed Max’s cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to find Kate leaned forward in her chair, caressing her cheek with an exposed hand. “Dear sister,” Kate said. “I’m sorry my sickness brought such weight upon you.”

Max choked back a sob and bit her knuckle. “And that’s why you suggested this gathering, isn’t it,” Kate continued with a question she didn’t expect answered. “So you could be with me, see me, yet be able to hide and resist that temptation.”

“You’re so tough,” Max whispered. “And I’m so weak.”

“You are not weak,” Kate whispered, her fingers still caressing Max. “You know your limits and you worked within them.” She collapsed backward in her chair then and another coughing fit took her. Max held the bag for her to spit into and gently cleaned her afterward.

“Dear sister, you have inspired me so much,” Kate said. “When my own family abandoned me, you didn’t. When your fear kept you away, you found ways to help me from afar. I shudder to think what my family would be like without your support.”

“Nonsense,” Max protested, “I didn’t-“

“Your modesty is something I adore about you,” Kate interrupted. “So let me tell you about how awesome you and Chloe and your family are. When Neo told us he was a boy and wanted to go by he and him, we were confused at first, but we supported him. My parents, however, disowned me and castigated us publicly. Our local congregation here shunned us. They ran ads in the local newspaper about how evil we are and that Neo was the spawn of Satan. Many of Neo’s friends could no longer do things with him because of their parents. And even a few of his friends were caught up in the hate and turned it on him.

“Not you though. That same day my parents disowned me, you called your parents and all of you came to see us. Your dad began taking him to hockey games, went fishing with him, and did many other things with him. Things Neo felt he wasn’t able to do before. More important, your dad treated Neo as one of the guys. More than once I heard your dad say how proud he was of his new grandson.

“When the congregation shunned us, you and Chloe arranged for a gathering to show support and solidarity. We had such showing of local support that Neo felt confident about going around town dressed as a boy.

“You took every set back handed to us, and turned it into something that gave us strength. Chloe too, with getting her parents involved after Lewis’ parents also shunned us. And that doesn’t even touch the little things you do each day and week to support us and Neo. You may have stayed away physically for the last few months, Max, but you have been very close in spirit. And you never abandoned us.”

Max turned her head away as Kate spoke, unable to let Kate see how the words affected her. But Kate knew. She leaned forward and wiped a tear from Max’s face. “How can I help you with your fear,” Kate whispered.

With shuddering shoulders, Max brought her hands up to hide her face. “It’s not something you can help me with,” she said weakly. “Because one day, no matter what I do now, it will just be my children and me. Maybe just me.”

“That eternal loneliness,” Kate whispered. Max nodded, hands still covering her face. “Do you want me to tell Chloe?”

“What!” Max dropped her hands and looked at Kate through her tear blurred eyes. “No! This is something I have to do! I… I’m just weak and running away from it.”

“Well, perhaps it’s time you stop running and let her help you. Talk to her. Now. Today.”

“Not here.” Max shook her head. “I don’t want to ruin your party.”

“Damn the party,” Kate said. Max picked her jaw up off the ground. She’d never heard Kate use such strong language. “The sooner everyone acknowledges that I’m dying and talks about it, the better. All this dancing around the topic is tiring.”

She chuckled lightly at the shocked expression on Max’s face. “Just because I don’t use those words doesn’t mean I don’t think them sometimes.”

“As for me,” Kate said and settled back into her blanket. She withdrew her hand and put the glove back on. “I look at my life, at my family, and I’m… content. Lewis and the boys have a lot of great people around to support them. I’m not afraid of dying. I’ve already made my peace with that. Still…” She lapsed into silence.

Max studied her dearest friend, the sister she’d never had. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes sunken. Barely any flesh covered her bones. _It happened so quickly…_

“Sorry,” Kate said weakly. “I think I need to go back inside now and rest up before dinner.”

“Ok, I’ll wheel you back.” Kate grabbed her hand tight as she walked past.

“Talk to Chloe, today,” Kate said, her eyes flared with the life they used to have. “Please. Don’t face this fear alone.”

Max looked into the eyes of her dying friend. “I will,” she promised.

They returned in silence, until they entered the house anyway. The kids had returned, swelling the house with the vibrant energy of children. Max and Kate waved to them as Max wheeled her friend toward the bedroom.

“Thanks,” Lewis said as he hurried to Max’s side. “I’ll take her from here.” Max relinquished her hold on the chair and watched her two friends disappear into the dark room. She tried not to think about what that image conveyed for the future. Joyce hurried over and knocked lightly on the door. A moment later, Lewis let her in.

She turned and studied the room. Neo and his girlfriend were in the kitchen talking. Ryan and Vanessa were busy preparing the ham. William was washing and peeling yams. Chloe kept the younger kids occupied with activities.

It was life and it was fleeting for everyone except her. It gnawed at her, stole the happiness she had and turned it into despair.

Max closed her eyes and willed herself somewhere else, some place safe and warm and far away from the sounds of life. Away from the fragility of life.

“What are you doing,” Chloe asked. _Of course she would follow. Because if there is one thing I’m good at, it’s fucking up her life._

“Running.” Honesty was the best policy.

“From what? From Kate?” Max didn’t answer, though there was a hard edge to Chloe’s voice. “Today is the first day you’ve seen her in months, since she was diagnosed. When you suggested this party I was so happy, thinking you’d finally come to terms with whatever kept you away.”

Fingers touched her arm and Max flinched away. A burning sensation was left behind by the brief contact. A reminder that she wasn’t worth it.

“I’m scared,” Max said, forcing herself to talk. It took everything she had to push those words out. Her mind rebelled and tried to force her down the path of worthlessness. She tried to focus on her wife, her children, her friends, and all the tools she used to remind herself she was valuable. Her mind tore through them as quickly as she brought them up.

Chloe looked at her hand, then at her wife. It had been a long time since Max had rejected her contact like that. She cursed herself mentally. _I’m such a fucking fool!_ She turned and looked at the formless void where they stood. It was the place Max had fled all those years ago when she sacrificed herself to the storm. The place where she’d begun deconstructing her existence.

All the signs had been there and Chloe had missed them. The subtle ways Max would reject praise and thanks. With her modesty, it was easy to mistake the rejections for simple humility. But why now? Why after ten or more years would it return? What about Kate’s situation breathed new life into it?

With a deep breath, Chloe drew forth from her memory the tools and techniques she’d used to support Max. She was rusty at it, but there was only one way to improve.

She stepped close to Max, but didn’t touch her. “You aren’t worthless,” she breathed.

“Yes I am,” Max spat. “What kind of friend am I to stay away when Kate needs me most? Sister she calls me. I’ve pissed all over that notion by ignoring her for six months!”

“Max-“

“No!” Max whirled, her eyes shining with the light of the Void. “Don’t tell me I’m valuable or helped her or whatever when I haven’t! I can’t I I…” Her mouth kept working but no words came out.

“I can’t let her die.” Her whisper was almost lost in the silence of where they stood. Max looked up at Chloe, her face so marred by sadness that it tore at Chloe’s heart.

“I’m scared that if I stay there longer… I’ll do something I’ll regret.”

“What? You mean like healing her?”

Max nodded, her hands curling around her elbows.

“I’m pretty sure if you asked anyone in that house whether they’d heal Kate if given the chance, they’d all say yes. That’s a natural desire.”

Max kept her head looking down. “But none of them have the means to.” She turned her back on Chloe. “I know they’re thinking it. Why doesn’t Max heal her? Why does she hold back?”

“If she asked you?”

“If she asks, I’ll do it. But… when I gave her the opportunity… she didn’t.”

“So… you’re afraid that… you’ll heal her even if she doesn’t ask?”

_Tell her!_

“That’s… that’s only part of it.”

Chloe stepped closer and tentatively touched her wife. When Max didn’t pull away, she slipped her arms around Max’s waist and drew her tight.

Max trembled. Normally, this embrace would have her feeling loved and secure. Not right now though. Now, it just made her feel worse. She wanted it done and over with. For these decisions and powers and weights to be taken away from her. Instead, more kept piling on.

“It’s shitty, losing a friend at such a young age,” Chloe whispered. “I didn’t expect this to happen until much later.”

“That’s not what I’m running from.” Her words were stale, futile things that fell from her mouth.

“Then what?”

Kate’s words echoed in her mind: talk to Chloe, today. Please.

Max turned in Chloe’s arms and opened her eyes. She looked up at the person that she reshaped herself for, reshaped the Universe for. “I’m running from you.”

Chloe frowned, her blue eyes reflecting the purples and pinks of the void around them. “Me? What’d I do?”

“It’s what you will do…” Max buried her face in Chloe’s shirt. The in and out of her chest as she breathed struck at the core of Max, along with the heartbeat she could hear. “Die.”

No words followed that for some time. Chloe’s hands held her close. “Well, that’s not something that will happen for some time,” Chloe said.

“Please don’t joke about this,” Max pleaded.

“Ok.”

Chloe’s hands rubbed her back. “River and Nebula…” Chloe said, then stopped.

“I love my children” Max said, “but they aren’t you.”

“I know. I… I don’t know how to help here.”

Max opened her eyes and looked up at Chloe. “And I don’t want the rest of our years together to be haunted by this,” she said.

“I don’t either,” Chloe whispered.

After a few moments of silence, Chloe asked, “Is that why you avoided Kate? Because it made you realize one day you’ll lose me?”

Max nodded. “I lost you so many times during those cycles. It never got easier. And when it seemed like we finally ‘won’… I realize that once again there will be a day where you won’t be around.”

“So…” Chloe looked down at her wife. Max’s face was creased with worry and fear and her eyes were hidden from the void. “You’re telling me you won’t die before me?”

“I… can’t die.”

“Um, I’m gonna hate the answer to this, but how do you know?”

Max tried to pull away, to hide herself from Chloe’s gaze. But she lacked the will to slip from the arms encircling her. Instead, she balled her fists and buried her face in them.

“Because before you and I met, I tried killing myself … more than once. Each time… I was prevented from dying. And now that I know I’m no longer human, I’m positive I can’t die.”

“And you’re sure these rules don’t apply to me?”

“I…” Max furrowed her brow. “That thought never occurred to me.”

“Listen.” Chloe gently pushed Max a little away from her. “I’m not positive, and right now I don’t want to test it. But I’m pretty sure what we went through did something to me too.”

“How… why do you think that?”

Chloe laughed. “I can think of at least two reasons.”

“Two? Do you mean River and Nebula?”

“Exactly. Have you ever wondered how a person who can’t shoot anything, even blanks, can get a woman pregnant?”

“I uh…” Max looked away as heat filled her cheeks. “I tried not to think about it. I thought it was the Universe trying to make things up to me… or something like that.”

“Max.” The way Chloe said her name brought Max’s attention back to her. What she saw took her breath away. There were no words in any language that could describe the look of love Chloe gave her.

“You wanted children. We wanted children. We talked about it extensively. One night it… kind of happened. I don’t have words to describe it, other than I knew the moment you conceived.”

Max looked at Chloe, both lost for words. Chloe’s words seeped into her and paired with feelings and thoughts she’d had many years ago. It explained why the twins had strong resemblance to both of them. _Maybe Chloe is right._

But even if Chloe was right, in time they’d still face the loss of friends. Only it would be together. Perhaps that was enough. Max snuggled against Chloe, letting the steadiness of her heartbeat become her dependable center.

Some of the negative feelings seeped away as Max contemplated a future with Chloe. When it came to Kate, though, the feelings persisted. Were they normal feelings? The helplessness and bleak outlook when a loved one faces a life-threatening illness? Or were they rooted in her own failings and perceived worthlessness?

One thing she knew, hiding here in the void didn’t help. The more she stayed away, the longer she hid from the source of her fears, the more strength she lent them.

“Let’s talk about this more, another time,” Max whispered. “Right now… I need to see my sister and her family.”

“Right-o cheerio,” Chloe said and they shifted.

A low shriek accompanied their entrance. “Oh shit,” Chloe whispered.

Heat burned in Max’s cheeks as River said. “Hey! Why do you get to do that, mom, but I get in trouble?”

Max turned to see their children glaring at them. Well, River glared. Nebula looked worried but tried to hide it behind a glare. Behind them, Célia was pale again. A broken glass was on the floor, liquid pooling from the spill.

“Let me get another one for you,” Neo said as he gently guided Célia to a seat. He hurried to the spill and began cleaning it up.

“Welcome to the family,” Chloe said awkwardly as they disentangled themselves.

“Neo didn’t tell you about us,” Max asked as she stepped to Célia’s side. When the girl shied away, Max took a seat a little ways away.

“By now, I’m sure you’re aware that Neo’s family is a bit different than others,” Max said. Célia nodded, voiceless.

“Well, Chloe and I and our children are…”

“We’re unique!” River exclaimed. “You won’t find someone like us in any other galaxy!”

“At least any of the galaxies we’ve explored,” Nebula said by way of correction. “With billions of galaxies, we’ve barely scratched the surface.”

“G-galaxies!” Célia’s breathless exclamation did nothing to stop the two girls.

River rolled her eyes. “Ok, science whiz. Little Miss Correct. But I am correct in that of the galaxies we’ve explored, we’ve found no one like us!”

Nebula considered that a moment, before nodding in agreement.

“E-explored galaxies?” It wasn’t clear whether Célia was curious or confused. What was sure was that she was extremely pale.

“It’s a very long story,” Chloe said as she sat on the arm of Max’s chair. “And if you’re gonna be a part of this family-“

“You need to hear it,” River finished.

After a moment’s hesitation, Célia nodded. “With what I’ve seen, I’m sure it’s amazing.”

Neo seated himself next to Célia. Both still wore their gaudy sweaters, somehow escaping any signs of food or drink. Of course, it’s possible any stains would blend in with the swirling colors on each. “And Neo plays an important role in it,” Max added. That startled Neo and he almost dropped his drink.

“No I don’t, Aunt Max,” he protested. Célia was already looking at him differently.

“He does,” Chloe said.

“Tell us! Tell us!” The twins shouted in glee.

“Would you like to hear the story?” Chloe asked. “I’ll tell you the short version. The long one would take days.”

“If you don’t mind,” Max said as she stood. “I’ll leave the telling to you while I go help finish dinner.”

“Sure enough,” Chloe said as she slid into the seat. “Now settle in while I tell you the story of Sad Max and the Big Meanies!”

Max left the audience fully engaged with Chloe. _Neo and Célia make a cute couple._ She was glad he found a friend that supported him so well. She hoped he did the same for Célia.Max shook her head and joined the others in the kitchen.

Time passed quickly with many things to do, but finally the hour of dinner was upon them. The table was fully loaded with food of all types. Their smell had driven everyone’s stomachs to growling the last hour or so.

Lewis brought Kate to the table in her chair. She sat at the table head, with Lewis to her left, and Neo to her right, and Célia next to him. Max and Chloe sat to Lewis’s left. Two other tables had been set up, one for the parents, and the other for Timothy and the twins.

Kate looked more worn out than earlier. But her eyes shown with a life peculiar to her. Especially when she looked at Neo and his girlfriend. “It’s so wonderful to have family together,” she said weakly to the table. “Especially this my last Christ-“

Before she could complete her words, Neo leaped up. His chair toppled to the floor and without a word he fled. Kate’s face crumpled inward as he left. Max rose, uncertain whether she should go to Kate or chase Neo. Her heart won out and she rushed to Kate’s side.

“I’m sorry, sis,” she said.

“Thank you, Max,” Kate said. “But you didn’t do anything and it needed to be said.” She patted Max’s hand and leaned forward. “Please come see me later tonight.”

Max frowned at the odd request. “Ok,” she whispered. “What time?”

“After everyone has gone to bed.”

Behind them was awkward silence. Chloe and Célia had both chased after Neo. The other adults looked at each other uncomfortably while the twins shrugged and began talking about something only they understood with Timothy.

Eventually, Neo returned to the table looking distraught. His reddened eyes stayed focused on the ground. Célia had her arm around his waist and Chloe trailed behind them. He came to the table, then collapsed and buried his face in his mother’s lap.

Her hands, weak and trembly, stroked his hair and rubbed his back. She spoke soft words for him. He raised his head to peer at her. “Don’t go, mom,” he said, “please don’t go!”

“Neo,” she said warmly, “we all mu-“

“NO!” His face reddened as he shouted. “That’s not true! Max can heal you! She can make you better, I know she can!” He turned his eyes, tears streaming down his face, toward Max. “You can make mom better, right?” His voice tumbled and turned over the emotions raging through him.

Max froze. Her heart was in her throat as she tried to figure out something to say. The world pressed in on her as some of her fears began to come true. She was being put into a position where her pang of heart would battle with her vows. People looked at her with that question in their eyes. Why doesn’t Max heal Kate? Right now she wavered over a bottomless chasm.

Chloe slipped her hand into Max’s. She gave her a little smile and squeezed her hand.

“It’s not fair to put this on, Max,” Kate whispered. “At least right now. Let’s talk about this more, later. Please?”

Both Kate and Célia spoke with him, touched him, tried to help him understand. But he wouldn’t. Max knew that. Even as he let himself be calmed down and returned to his seat. She could sense a rift forming between she and Neo, one that might not heal if allowed to grow.

He retook his seat, refusing to look at anyone. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“My dear one,” Kate said, “there’s nothing to apologize for. You are the brightness of my heart and always will be. And, if I may be so bold, you have found a girlfriend worthy of that brightness.”

Now Célia looked down, her cheeks blossoming with a blush. It didn’t stop her from taking Neo’s hand though. Kate didn’t say anything else, her brief speech seeming to suck the rest of the energy from her. Once everyone retook their seats, Lewis stood up.

“When Max suggested this event,” he said nervously, “Kate and I began to think about what family really means.” He looked down at his wife with a smile. “We are all born into a family. Sometimes we find among them people who love us, support us, and care for us even when we don’t meet what they expect. Other times…” he looked around the tables, letting his eyes linger on each person.

“Other times, we find family in the people around us. Those who stick with us when our ‘natural’ family abandons us. Kate and I…” his voice trailed away in a strangled sound. Kate patted his hand and he wiped quickly at his eyes.

“Kate and I feel blessed to have found such a family with the Price and Caulfield households,” he continued in a tight voice, ”When ours abandoned us, wouldn’t accept us, you stepped in without hesitation. And you continue to do so. We are so thankful that Neo and Timothy have such excellent role models, and real family that cares for them.”

The doorbell rang and Lewis looked startled. He scanned the people seated at the table again, then muttered. “I don’t know who that is. We’re all here.”

“I’ll get it,” Chloe said and hurried to the door. With the layout of the house, everyone could see as she opened the door.

Night had fallen, and with it, the snow had returned with a vengeance. White flakes swirled fast and heavy into the house, leaving wet puddles on the foyer. Two shadowy figures stood on the porch, hats and hoods hiding their features. With the silence around the table, all could clearly hear the speaker.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” the woman said. “I thought…”

“Lynn,” Kate whispered and for the first time that night, life flared in her cheeks, rosy and warm. “Lynn!” She scrambled at the table, at her chair, but she was too weak to do anything!

“Kate?” The speaker at the door pushed her way past Chloe, with the other person close behind.

She pulled back her hood, showing the unmistakable face of Lynn, Kate’s youngest sister. The other person pulled off her hat, revealing recognizable Marsh features. “Lynn? Julie?”

The two women ignored the people gathered around the tables as they rushed to kneel at Kate’s side. Chloe quietly closed the door and returned to her seat.

“Who are they,” Célia whispered to Neo.

“Mom’s sisters,” he said with hope in his voice.

Lynn and Julie each held one of Kate’s hands. “I’m sorry,” Lynn cried, “I’m so sorry! I should have come sooner! I have hurt you and Neo and your family, I’m so sorry!”

“Me too,” Julie whispered.

“You’re here now,” Kate said with tears in her voice and on her face. “You’re here now. Please, won’t you join us in our meal?”

The two newcomers looked at all the eyes fixed on them. “We don’t belong at your table,” Julie said, “not with the way we treated you.”

“Nonsense,” Kate said. “I will not have my sisters who have found their power leave without food. Quick, Neo! Find chairs!”

But Neo was already gone, having left the table the moment Kate invited them to stay. He knew his mother well, and knew that his aunts would never be able to talk themselves out of a meal with them. He carried two chairs from a back room to the dining table. Everyone shuffled to make room for them.

Once all were seated again, with Kate still looking livelier than ever, Lewis said, “where was I?”

“Family who cares for them,” Kate stage whispered.

“Oh, yes, thank you.” He beamed a smile at them.

“We want to thank Max for getting this started. And most of all, we want to thank all of you from the bottom of our hearts. You gave myself, Kate, Neo, and Timothy a love we couldn’t imagine. Before we dive into our food, we want to have a moment of silence for all the people out there who haven’t found their family, whose family cast them aside, or were lost to sickness, disease, war and similar things. We wish all of them to someday experience the same love and warmth you have bestowed upon us.”

Silence fell upon the group. It was disturbed slightly when Neo took Lynn’s hand in his, bringing a choked sound from her. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you,” she whispered. He smiled and bowed his head into the silence.

“Now,” Lewis continued several seconds later, “Tomorrow is a stressful day for many. William, Ryan, and myself are headed into town to volunteer with a few organizations. All of you are welcome to join us. Tonight, let’s enjoy our family.”

He seated himself and a kind of organized chaos took over. Steaming dishes were passed around to fill plates. Cups and plates were filled, emptied, then filled again. Conversation swelled to fill the available space and beyond.

Max sat near the end of the table, furthest from the cacophony, and where she could partake in one of her favorite pastimes: people watching. And there was so much to watch!

After an awkward start, Lynn engaged Neo in conversation. Julie too joined in discussion with Lewis and others around her.

Through it all, Kate’s eyes stayed focused on Max. Twenty minutes or so into the meal, Lewis took her back to their room. Vanessa went with them, to keep Kate company. _I wonder what she wants to see me about later? Why don’t we do it now?_

The meal went on and on with everyone enjoying the food and company. Nebula and River behaved themselves, which meant they didn’t activate any of their special abilities during the meal. They did, somehow, manage to get something bitter in William’s drink. They practically fell off their chairs laughing when he spit the drink out.

At last all were satisfied, and were being pulled to sleep by full bellies. Max, who didn’t require food or drink, had sampled only a little. She began clearing the table. Julie joined her on one trip to the sink laden with dishes. She stopped Max with a light touch.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “For being there for sis and her family when we weren’t. She did nothing but show love for us over the years, and we repaid her poorly.”

“You’re welcome,” Max said, not certain what else to say.

Julie fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, then leaned close. “We told mom and dad what we were doing before we came over. They… weren’t happy. We don’t know how best to tell sis that. She’s so… fragile looking.”

“She’s stronger than you realize,” Max said, reflecting upon their talk outside. A thought occurred to her then. “Do you and Lynn have a place to stay?”

“We’re planning on getting a motel room for tonight.”

Max nodded absently. “You might have difficulty with that. With it being a holiday and a small town, all the rooms may be full. Let me speak to the others to see what options there are.”

“Ok.”

Everyone joined in and the kitchen and dining areas were soon clean and everything put away. Max pulled Ryan, William, and Lewis aside to apprise them of Julie and Lynn’s situation.

“We have room here,” Lewis said. “But let me ask Kate first.” He disappeared into their room a few minutes, then emerged with a smile. “It’s ok,” he said.

Max waved Julie over to the group and gave her the news. “A-are you sure,” she asked nervously.

Lewis nodded and said, “Kate was very clear. She said, no sister of mine will go into the cold of night without guarantee of room. They will stay here.” He shrugged and added, “sometimes I wonder where she gets these sayings from.”

“She’s a writer,” Max said with a shrug. Lewis slow blinked at her, then nodded. With it settled that Julie and Lynn would stay at the house, they went outside to get their bags.

“So, when does the dancing start,” Célia asked when the door closed behind them.

“Dancing,” William asked, confused.

“This is a party, right? What kind of party doesn’t have dancing?”

“Uh…” The adults looked at each other.

“You… don’t dance?”

“It’s just family here.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Any time my family is over, we end up dancing.”

Lewis looked at William, Ryan, and the other adults and shrugged. “Let there be dancing,” he said.

Neo and Célia stood and began pushing the furniture aside. With the help of River and Nebula, they soon had the living room floor cleared. Célia connected her phone to the stereo system and scrolled through her music.

“None of those 15-minute songs,” Chloe said.

She flashed a mischievous smile at her. “Don’t have the stamina for that old lady?”

“Ooh,” Max said, elbowing Chloe.

“I’ll start with an easy one for you,” Célia said. A moment later a polka beat with heavy bass came through the speakers. Neo held out his hands and Célia stepped into them. They began whirling and spinning around the small space. The others found themselves dodging the young couple who only had eyes for each other.

Julie and Lynn re-entered during the performance. Not even the blast of cold air disturbed the dancers. When the song ended, Neo and Célia stopped with it, eyes focused on the other, with no sign of exertion.

Max found herself applauding, joined soon by the others. The clapping shook the teens from their twitter-pated gaze, and they looked around with flushed cheeks.

Another song came on, one they all recognized and Max found Chloe in front of her with hand outstretched. “May I have this dance,” she asked.

“You goofball,” Max said as she took Chloe’s hand. And Chloe whirled her onto the dance floor. They moved and turned and twisted slowly to the music. Max found herself drawn close to her wife. The music, the sight of her wife, the gentle motions slowly moved all other concerns from her mind.

The anxiety and fear for Kate dissolved. The hurt in her heart for Neo and his family faded into the background. There was only Max, Chloe, and their love. She lay her head on Chloe’s chest and let their love flow through her. With Chloe at her side, she could face and do anything. And she would.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you,” Chloe whispered.

They danced; their movements as one as they danced around the area. The music gradually shifted, a subtle change from slow pop to soft orchestral. Purple and pink light, soft and dark, surrounded them. Neither noticed when the others stopped and gasped.

Max and Chloe were in their own world, their own universe. And they brought everyone with them.

The only disturbance was a tug on Max’s shirt. “Mommy,” Nebula whispered. “You’re doing something special!”

At her daughter’s words, Max lifted her head from Chloe’s chest and looked around.

Gone was the living room and its music, replaced by a starry landscape. They danced upon nothing, an ethereal mist hiding their feet. Impossible sounds streamed softly from the heavens, a celestial choir accompanying their movements.

And Max was no longer the person they knew and recognized. The stuff of stars and their formation, all blues and purples and pinks and blacks, both light and dark; they swirled in the shape of a woman. In the shape of Max.

And Max didn’t care that they saw her secret. For they were family. And she loved them. They chose her, and she chose them.

The others had stopped their dancing to gaze upon the celestial form in their midst. With the confidence that stems from safety and comfort, Max turned her gaze upon the woman who was her Universe.

And they danced.

And the heavens sang.

It might not last forever. With her family, it would be less time than it takes for Neptune to go around the sun. But while they were here, they would know her love for them.

“Is it ok if I dance with Neo?”

“I don’t own you.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Max looked into Chloe’s eyes. “Are you ok if I dance with him?”

“I’ll be ok,” Chloe said with a cheeky grin. “As long as I can dance with Célia.”

“If you can keep up with her.” Max had an equal grin on her face. Then, she loosed her hold on Chloe and shifted across the Universe to Neo.

Surprise lit his face as she held out one translucent hand. “May I dance with Neo,” she asked Célia. The girl was awestruck at the luminous being before her and Max felt a little bad at intimidating her.

“Y-yes,” Célia said. She stepped aside and Max faced Neo.

Wonder and pain fought for supremacy on his face. “Is it ok for us to dance,” she asked him. After hesitating a moment, he nodded and lifted his hands.

He lead her around the floor, for Max had returned them to the house the moment their hands touched. She kept her eyes on his. “There’s nothing I want more than to bring good health to your mother,” she whispered. He stayed silent. A muscle flexed along his jaw.

“It’s not my decision, though,” she continued and they sidestepped a darting Timothy. “And it’s a path I stay away from. Forcing my decisions on others, that is.”

“Why,” he finally forced out. “You… have such great power! Why don’t you just… heal everyone whether they want it or not?”

“Because it’s not that easy,” she said as endless cycles of life and death appeared in her mind. “I once thought that way: all I needed to do was change things for the better. It didn’t work out that way. For me it resulted in an endless cycle of loss.

“That’s why I stayed away these past few months. You and your mother mean so much to me. I feared that if I came to visit, I’d be overwhelmed and step again on the path that led me astray. It wasn’t a very good reason to stay away… and I’m sorry that I did. I’m sorry you and Timothy and Kate and Lewis had to go through this without me. I should have been here to support you, and I wasn’t. I’m sorry.”

“So,” Neo said slowly. “It’s my mom’s fault she’s sick? Because she didn’t ask you to be healed?”

“No! That’s not-“

“Then what did you mean, Aunt Max?” Anger began seeping into his voice.

“There’s always a cost to these things, Neo. I don’t know what the cost is until I have to pay it. The last time it almost destroyed the Universe.”

“Well, that’s a bit dramatic. Why don’t you want me to have a mom?”

“Neo,” Max begged, “that’s not it at all.”

“Then heal her! I thought you loved us.”

“I…” Max let her arms drop as she looked at her beloved Neo. A tightness squeezed her heart as she saw him slipping away from her. Failure. She was a failure. Nothing had changed.

“I’d appreciate it if you would leave now, but I know that’s not my choice.”

She watched him turn his back and walk toward his girlfriend. _There’s so much pain in him. And I… I failed him._

It was soon time to say goodbye as the older Prices and Caulfields were tired and wanted the comfort of bed. Even if they were motel beds instead of their own. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lewis set about getting Timothy in bed.

Once that was done, Lewis returned to the front room and said, “Max, Chloe? I believe you know where your room is. Julie and Lynn? There are a couple of options: you can share a room with Nebula and River, or the couch does have a bed in it. The others can help you get setup with whatever you choose.”

He yawned and stretched. “As for me, it’s been a long day and I’m off for bed. Good night!” He gave a brotherly tap to Julie and Lynn, then retired to his bedroom.

“Now that the old people are gone,” Neo said, “what do you want to do?”

_Old people? What would he say if he knew just how old I am!_

“Neo and Célia,” Julie said slowly. “You make a cute couple.”

“Thank you,” Célia beamed.

“Can we trust you two to share a room with Julie and Lynn,” Chloe asked, eyeing the twins. River put on her most cherubic face.

“Of course, mother,” River said.

“Well, that’s a lie,” Chloe said with a grin. “The moment you call me mother, I know it’s the opposite.”

“Sorry,” Chloe said to Neo, “But this kind-of old person needs to hit the hay. And you girls are coming with me!” She gave a very motherly look at the twins.

“Ok,” they said in unison, not very happily.

With that, everyone decided to retire. Julie and Lynn opted to share the couch bed and Neo helped them prepare it. He paused near the end and looked at his aunts. “It means a lot to me and mom for you to show up,” he said throatily. “We have a lot to talk about tomorrow.”

“As long as the two of you let us sleep,” Lynn said from the other side of the couch. She wore a big grin.

“What,” Neo asked with confusion.

Lynn looked between him and Célia. “You’re sleeping in the same room, right? I figured we’d hear lots of … activities from that area.”

Célia laughed and a bright red flush swept up Lynn’s neck. “What!” she protested.

“The only thing we do in bed,” Neo said with a mischievous smile, “is cuddle and talk.”

Lynn tried to say something, but her words were all jumbled and nonsense. “It’s ok, Aunt Lynn,” Neo said. “We aren’t your typical couple.”

“Or your typical family,” Julie said under her breath. “What,” she said when everyone looked at her. “That’s a good thing!”

Célia led Neo down the hall to his room. The twins and Chloe followed them and Max found herself at the door to Kate and Lewis’s bedroom.

She hesitated a while, wondering what she would find in the room. After a moment, she pushed aside her worries, raised her hand, and knocked.

“Come in,” came a faint voice from the other side. Max turned the knob and entered the room.

Inside the room was dimly lit. A bed occupied much of the room, and Kate’s shadowy face rested on a pillow. To her side was a comfortable chair, where Lewis sat in pajamas with a book and a light attached to it. “I asked Max to come see me,” Kate said to Lewis. He nodded and closed the book. He gave Max a smile, leaned down to kiss his wife, then stood. “I’ll leave you two alone,” he said and went into the front room.

“Sit next to me, please,” Kate whispered and Max found herself in the comfortable chair.

“Thank you again for all that you did for us,” Kate said. In the dimness of the room, it was difficult to tell if Kate looked at Max or elsewhere. “Were you able to talk to Chloe?”

With a gulp, Max said, “Yes. I shared my fears with her and we talked.”

Kate nodded. “Good, good. Promise me something, please?”

“What?”

“When you have these fears that you should discuss with Chloe, don’t wait for a friend to tell you what to do.”

“I…”

“It’s hard… I know. I don’t always do what I know what I should either. Just… promise me you’ll try your hardest.”

“That, I can promise.”

Kate’s hand rose into the air and swirled around. After a moment, Max reached out and took the hand in hers. Kate immediately squeezed it. “Thank you.”

“What… what did you want to discuss?”

Kate didn’t answer. The silence stretched so long, Max wondered whether she had fallen asleep.

“Family means a lot to me.” Kate’s voice was barely audible and Max found herself leaning close to the bed. “When Emma… Neo was born, I was so happy. The start of my family. Then Jules…” A slight choked sound interrupted her words and she didn’t continue.

Max realized Kate was crying. She slipped from the chair to crouch next to the bed. “I’m sorry,” Kate sobbed. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“Like what? A human with feelings? Tears and sorrow are normal and natural. Showing them doesn’t demean you,” Max whispered. “It raises you up.”

“B-but, I wanted…” Kate’s words cut off with another sob.

Max’s heart ached for her friend. All her memories were of Kate standing tall in the face of adversity. Sure, some had smashed her down, requiring the help of Max and others for her to stand again. But that only reinforced for Max just how powerful Kate was, that she accepted that help.

“Is it ok if I hold you,” she whispered. After a moment, Kate nodded. Max laid Kate’s hand gently on the bed then circled to the other side. She threw back the cover and crawled into bed with her friend. There, she put her arms around Kate and held her.

And her heart cried for how light and weak Kate was in her arms. And she wept.

“Max,” Kate finally said after a long time. “I don’t want to die. I’m not ready to die.”

“What do you mean?”

“Neo’s not ready for for me to go. He’s made so much progress in the months before my health turned. And then Timothy, only now discovering life! Both of them still need their mother. And Lewis… he’s barely holding himself together.

“And I… I’m not ready to go.”

Kate trembled in Max’s arms. She held her lightly, afraid that she might break her. “As a child,” Kate said, “I was taught that when it was your time to go, the Lord would call you. It was a great honor to receive that call. To not want to go was seen as the height of arrogance and a sign of His disapproval.”

Max’s mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions and so many things, that she was overwhelmed. She brushed Kate’s cheek, unable to articulate anything racing through her mind. She would do anything for Kate.

“Please,” Kate whispered. “Help me stay, at least a little while longer.”


End file.
